Harry Potter and The Drόchesh Taόr (Ghost Tree)
by MystriousJazz2013
Summary: What if you could see the dead through one tree? What if it could bring back the dead? Can Voldemort come back? Will Harry ever get the normal life he wished for?


-CHAPTER ONE-

_Cold days_

It was a cold and frosty morning of December. Draco Malfoy laid quietly, eyes closed on his bed. His family (bankrupt and wanted as his father _was_ a follower of Lord Voldemort), had to sell their manor and move far away from London to the country. They were living in the house of the Bloom family, they had been good friends, but Isabelle (the only Bloom left) had no family left so she lived with them. A knock at the door caused Draco's eyes to fly open "Draco?" said a quiet voice; he sat up "Can I come in?" Malfoy sighed

"Yeah" A girl similar age as him opened the door, she wore a pair of black tights, with short shorts, a blue long-sleeve top that was hidden by her fluffy purple jumper. She had short golden hair just under her ears and bright blue eyes "Please come down stairs" Malfoy ignored her "You can't stay up here all your life!"

"Why not?"

"Your mother misses you _and_ it's not good for your health" she entered the room, shutting the door slightly and sitting next to Draco, she knew something that would annoy him "You're like your father-"

"NEVER!" he interrupted "I will_ never_ be like him"

"Ok! Ok!" he glared at her, she looked away.

She lay back staring at the ceiling, she had done this many time before (because they were friends) but this time it felt different, awkward. Draco lay back with her, "I've always wanted to go on an adventure" she said randomly. Little did they know, Lucius Malfoy had just walked past and was listening at the door

"Hum…yeah"

"What?" She turned to face him, he shrugged

"Well…yeah I suppose that it would be cool" he avoided her eyes, he glanced at the ring on her middle finger, it was a snake coiled up. It was made of small silver jewels with a few small patches of three green jewels. Isabelle's lips parted as if she was going to say something but thought better of it.

"What?"

"Nothing!" he gave her I-don't-believe-you look "Promise" she turned and faced the ceiling. Suddenly Isabelle jumped up; she walked over to Draco's dusty bookcase and began to read the titles

"What are you doing?" she shrugged, she turned to say something but quickly turned back

"What is it?"

"I'm going to go to the muggle library tomorrow" Malfoy sat up,

"Why?"

"I wanna find out whom and why my mother died" It was rare to catch Isabelle talking about her family

"I've searched dad's room, house everywhere…nothing…but he did hate muggle's" she bent down to look at some other books "I found out who he really loved ages ago. I didn't mind but it was awkward…I don't blame him…for what he did…he was depressed…hmm" she hid a tear from Malfoy

"Come on…it's nothing to cry over" this made more tears stream down her face "I'm sorry" her eyes glazed

"I'm lying! I hated! HATED the fact that he was in love with another woman, It wasn't Fair!" she curled up into a ball, sobbing "She was an innocent muggle who thought she had found love. But_ nooo _it was one night, he couldn't even be bothered to save her life when she gave birth to me!"

Malfoy not knowing really what to do got on his knees and hugged her awkwardly, rocking her back and forth, she laid her head on his chest, she wept getting his shirt soaked "Sorry" she whispered in a tired and cracked voice, he laid his head on her telling her it was alright. He had never dealt with anything like this; _I think I'm helping_, Malfoy thought stroking Isabelle's hair. Within a few minutes Isabelle was fast asleep in Malfoy's arms, she breathed softly. He slowly, trying not to wake her up, moving into a position to lift her up. He carried her over to his bed; he took a blanket from the back of his plain wooden wardrobe and placed it over her. He stared at her for a while until she sniffed and turned over, Malfoy turned around to leave and saw one of his dusty books on the floor. He picked it up, there was a corner marked, page 394. It had the myth of the Drόchesh Taόr (Ghost Tree). He glanced over at Isabelle who was sound asleep; he sat down on the end of the bed and lent up against the wall.


End file.
